


Natsukashii

by moon (moonlight_exe)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Memories, Moving In Together, Pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 21:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17568449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight_exe/pseuds/moon
Summary: Eren and Levi go through some pictures!





	Natsukashii

**Author's Note:**

> hi ! heres something i wrote for ereri-writing-prompts latest prompt on tumblr: natsukashii ! you can follow me on tumblr too at moonlight-exe x i hope you enjoy !!

The day started with Levi and I sorting through boxes upon boxes. We were able to put away most of our things within the first few hours, seeing as we only had clothes and a couple of dishes from our parents. 

“We need to go to like, Ikea or some shit tomorrow,” Levi scoffed, looking around at the barren apartment. I finished hanging up my last shirt and stepped back before nodding.

“We really do. I made plans with Armin for lunch, but I’ll ask him if we can push it up to breakfast,” 

Levi hummed in response and wrapped his arms around my waist. He smushed his face against my back and I could feel a smile forming on his face. “This is our place, huh?” The words came out muffled, causing me to laugh.

“Yesh, it ish!” I mocked his voice and he shoved my back, catapulting me forward. “Hey!” I put on a scowl as he laughed at my expense. Though, the furrow in my brows decreased as I listened to his deep voice ring out and watched with love as his eyes crinkled at the sides. I let a grin onto my face. It might’ve been selfish, but I was glad to be one of the few people Levi could fully be himself with. He didn’t have to hide behind his stoic face around me and it made me so damn happy. 

I walked towards him with my arms held out, signalling for him to come closer. He once again wrapped his arms around my waist and let out a content sigh. I leaned my head forward, burrowing it in his hair, the scent of citrus filling my nose. 

“I’m so fucking happy, Eren. I love you,”

“Don’t be such a sap, grandpa,”

“Don’t be such a little shit, brat,”

I threw my head back and laughed before shaking my head. “I love you too. Now come here, I want to put up some pictures on the walls. They’re way too plain,”

And with that, Levi and I began to sort through polaroids I had taken over the summer. We kept a pile to the right for the pictures that had potential to be pinned on the wall and a pile to the left for…well the ones that sucked. 

Every now and then, Levi would place one of the pictures in front of my face, asking me if I remembered when we took it, and each time my smile would grow bigger. I have always been a hoarder of memories, constantly writing in my journal about a day I had, or snapping a shot of something I knew I wouldn’t want to forget. That was the reason Levi had given me my camera as my birthday gift, since before it I had a small, flimsy camera that I ‘borrowed’ from my father (sorry dad!). As much as I love living in the moment, I think it’s even better to look back and reminisce about little dates I went on with Levi or going to the beach with my friends. 

A gasp spilled out of my mouth as I found a certain picture. “Holy shit… I thought I lost this!” 

“What is it? Lemme see,” Levi craned his neck over to see. It was a picture of the two of us that I had stopped a stranger on the streets to take, much to Levi’s dismay. We were outside of the Splash Mountain ride at Universal Studios, both of us dripping in water. I remembered Levi practically begging me to go on the ride again, which I complied to on the conditions of one request: we take a picture. I had been friends with Levi for a few months before that day and not once did he take a picture with me, or anyone. Levi complied begrudgingly, to which I got probably a bit too excited, as my face in the picture said, while Levi kept his stoic mask on(though I swore if you looked close enough, he was smiling).

I looked over to Levi and saw the ghost of a smile threatening to show. “First date, huh?”

I nodded and set my gaze back onto the picture.

“This is definitely going on the wall.”


End file.
